Pantie Raid
by SugarRush17
Summary: How can two pairs of panties effect Sasuke's life? And why is Hinata so fed up with her wardrobe? And why is Naruto and Kiba loving every minute of it? Read to find out.
1. Sasuke's mission

**A/N: I didn't know wheather to put this in Mature or not, but hey it is called Pantie Raid, so no Flames.  
**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter one: Sasuke's Mission  
**

Sasuke didn't know why he was stalking around, blending perfectly with the night. Maybe he was trying to just fit in. NO! It was his pride, yeah, that was it. They had bruised his Uchiha pride, and he had to boost it up. Also why did he always try to impress the Blond dope. NO Damn it! He was trying to prove the Blonde dope wrong! That's it. Sasuke Uchiha was trying to boost his pride and prove Naruto wrong! That was the reason to why he was going on with this stupid dare. He was to PANTIE RAID some dumb girl. Sasuke's eye twitched at thought of it. Naruto recieved the idea from his sensei Jiraya-sama. He simply thought he would rummage through Sakura's bag or something, but he came to a horrifying discover she didn't own any when he tried. He was only thirteen dang it, he still childishly believed girls had cooties or some kind of creepy thing he didn't want to know about.

He was dip in thought, when he clumsily tripped over a rock. He dropped face first to the ground. "Shit." He said sitting up. See that! Even the thought of doing it was making him a clumsy mess. That was the fourth time he tripped over some tiny object. "Just one pantie! Just one!" He said to himself continuing to walking, rubbing his aching cheek. He looked around and noticed a tall gate. "Okay, lets do this!" He said jumping up and landing on the other side of the gate. He looked around in the night to see no one, it seemed to easy.

He continued along a grassy path. "I just need to find a girl's room, and then..." He was cut off, when he heard a humming sound, it was far to high to be a man's, and was far too soft, to be an old woman. It was actually kind of nice. Sasuke shook his head to fade the thought, has he used his chakra to grip onto the brick wall. He began to climb when he noticed that they stopped humming and turned off their light. "That's right, go to sleep." Sasuke said continuing to climb. "_Maybe she's cute." _Sasuke's hand lost its chakra flow, which made him trip slightly, but he regained control. "What the hell was that!" Sasuke whispered. He continued agian, with full concentration.

Once he reached the window, he noticed the window was left a crack open. He smirked. It was almost has if they were inviting him in. He realized pantie raids did not involve any ninja skills at all. he slowly creeped in, to find out no one was in there. He was getting a bad feeling about this,it was just to easy! Maybe he was just over thinking everything, no he was being smart, that's it. He slowly, not making any noise walked over to a white drawer. It was a girl's room alright, but it looked a little kiddish. OH GOD! If he was in a little girl's room, he would seem like a really sick pedophile! Heck at this moment he felt like a perv. He took a deep breath as he opened it up slowly. His onyx eyes gazed over... socks... piles of lavender and white socks.

Being a tad disappointed he rummaged through the pile of socks. "What the heck is that?" He whispered as he pulled it out. It looked like a top, but was to short, and small. Sasuke had no idea what it was, so he decided to read the little label. "32C." Sasuke looked confused. He threw it aside. "Okay I got this far, I just need to find..." He then heard a sound and the door creak open. Startled he grabbed a heap of cloth and jumped out the window faster then you can Hi.

He landed roughly on the ground and ran, jumping over the gate and into the night. He stopped by a nearby tree and took deep breathes. He couldn't remember running that fast since...well alot of times. He slid down the tree trunk and looked at what he snatched, a three socks, that top thing, and... Sasuke's eye's widened. Two pairs of rather cute looking panties. He picked one up and tugged on it and then fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slender hand closed the drawer and walked over to the window. "I have to remember to close this thing." A soft voice said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think! I know, Sasuke, Hinata and panties don't mix, but hey it's fun experimenting!** So review!


	2. Hinata's Frustation

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Pantie Raid, so no Flames.  
**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter two: Hinata's Frustation  
**

Hinata looked through her drawer continuously. "I-It has to be here, it just has to!" Hinata panicked. Her team was waiting patiently outside of the Hyuuga compound for her. Hinata had to find it, she needed it. It helped her run faster and make **them** not move so much. "Hinata-sama? Company is awaiting you." A branch house member called from the other side of her door. "H-Hold on!" Hinata answered. Hinata was getting frustrated! She could have sworn, she had folded and placed everything in there last night. She couldn't even find her lucky undies she wore for training. Hinata sighed. She just had to wear a much more baggy sweater, which was an ugly old thing. Her chest was just too much of a problem. Whenever she moved, they did too and in her training she moved a lot. "Hinata-sama!" The other Hyuuga called impatient. "Coming" Hinata sighed. She also noticed three socks were missing. Something was odd.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked wobbly through town. He had to keep his composure, he was the village heart throb. Well, its hard to when you have a bunch of female under garments in your pocket. He now realized it was a bad idea. _"Your real stupid Uchiha." a voice stated._ "Yeah, Yeah, why don't you shut up and keep thinking." Sasuke said to his conscience. "Yo Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called from the ramen stand. "Don't call me that." Sasuke simply stated. Naruto frowned but replaced it with a foxy grin. Sasuke noticed it and raised an eye brow. "What?" Naruto chuckled a noodle hanging from his mouth. "So, got the dirty deed." Naruto grinned. Sasuke noticed how much Naruto was enjoying this. He turned away than faced the blond. He digged through his pocket and pulled it out.

Naruto looked in awe. "I-I-It's... PANTU!" He said, hands trembling. "Enjoy perv." Sasuke smirked throwing it at him. Naruto caught them and drooled. "There cute...who you raid them from!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke didn't know how to explain it. "A girl's room." He said, like it was the most obvious thing. Naruto gave one more foxy grin. "We've got to show this to Kiba! He wouldn't believe me if I told him." Naruto said hopping of the stool and off to find Kiba. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he followed his friend (scratch that), teammate.

"Hey, Naruto! You didn't pay for those five bowls of ramen you ate!" Ayame yelled waving a spoon. She then sighed. "Father will take it out of my shopping budget."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Hinata, what took you so long?" Kiba grinned. Hinata came out, sliding closed the door. "I-I apologize." Hinata bowed respectfully. "No problem Hinata-chan." Kurenai smiled. "Hinata? It gets pretty hot in the afternoon, and that sweater looks pretty thick." Kiba pointed out at Hinata's super weird dressing. He knew she liked to wear unattractive clothing for training, but geez. "Its laundry d-day." Hinata lied. "Well we should be on our way, today is going to be extreme training." Kurenai said getting her team to get going.

Closing on to the training grounds, Hinata was becoming very humid. Her face was becoming red and she began to walk slowly. "Hinata-chan? Maybe you should take off the coat... your becoming over heated." Kurenai said to the shy Hyuuga. Hinata shook her head. Kurenai gave a questioning look, but heard Kiba yell. "Hey look it's Naruto and emo boy." He said laughing. "Are they in a hurry?" Shino said, the only thing he said all day. _"Oh no." _Hinata thought. She couldn't allow Naruto to see her like this. She hid behind Kurenai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kiba! We've got to show you something!" Naruto said overly excited. "Not now, Naruto. Kiba and his team are going training." Kurenai stated. "Yeah, Yeah." Naruto brushed her off, dragging Kiba to the other side of the path. Kurenai's eye twitched, the boy had no respect for authority.

"What is it Uzumaki." Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement. "Sasuke went on a pantie raid and got these." Naruto whispered showing them off. "What!!! The stoic, emo boy actually went and did it." Kiba said in shock. Naruto nodded. Shino just shook his head. "What can you actually find fascinating about those... things." He said under his shades. "Everything!" Naruto and Kiba yelled. "I think its a waste of time." Sasuke simply said. "Oh, yeah, which Konoha beauty did you steal these from?" Naruto asked. "It was an empty room." Sasuke said tired of this stupid game. "What! It was empty... you were suppose to steal it, without getting caught! It wouldn't have been so easy." Naruto said.

"Hey, you only said I should bring those back, you idiot." Sasuke said. "Well now you have to give those back face to face." Naruto explained. "I'm not doing that, you dope." Sasuke scowled. "You have to! You failed the dare." Naruto argued back. "First of all I'm not just going to hand back a pair of stolen pant...pant... THOSE! And second I don't even know who they belong to." Sasuke yelled.

Shino and Kiba only sweat dropped at the heated argument. "Well, I can solve that! We'll go see the master! He can simply describe what kind of girl owns these, by just looking at it." Naruto grinned "That's stupid." Sasuke just sighed. "You know, it as a familar scent... but I can't remember who owns it." Kiba said, nodding to Akamaru, who again barked in agreement. "HEY! KIBA, SHINO! WE ARE GOING TO TRAIN... NOW!" Kurenai yelled. "Oh shit, we've got to go." Kiba said running back. "Enjoy your findings." He snickered.

"Come on Sasuke! We've got to go to the master." Naruto said running off. Maybe Naruto would leave Sasuke alone , if he went to this master... or maybe Sasuke did want to go see the master to find out who owned them. NO! He wanted Naruto to leave him alone, that's it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata breathed heavily. She sat under a tree for some shade, but that couldn't even cool her down. She had been training for hours with her team and this was her eleventh time resting. She messed up more then five times, and she was exhausted. Kurenai said it was extreme training and it was. "Hinata-chan, I know your tired but we have one more exercise." Kurenai said. Hinata nodded as she stood up. "Take it easy though." Kurenai stated. "T-Thank you sensei." Hinata said jumping up, right now they had to catch the bug. It was a special bug used for training, it had incredible speed and since it was a small insect, it was a hard thing to spot.

Kiba,Shino and Hinata were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Kiba had taken off his heavy grey coat and shino was wearing a thinner coat, then he usually wore. Hinata was suffering, the heat was unbearable, so she was behind. "If only, I could have found it." She sighed. At that moment, her baggy sweater snagged onto a piece wood. "Ugh." she said trying to wriggle free. To bad the wood wouldn't budge, but her sweater did.The fabric ripped, which made Hinata slip off the branch. The sweater also slipped off her body as she fell. A nice breeze overcame her, which made her forget the fact she was falling to a horrible death.

Kiba noticed, that Hinata's chakra was becoming distant. He turned around to see the falling Hyuuga. "Hinata!" He said leaping off a branch and catching her in his arms. It was a rough landing to the forest floor. "Hinata are you okay?" Kiba asked. He noticed something different about the Hyuuga. Well here sweater was gone and... OH MY GOD! Hinata had boobs, and not just any boobs. Kiba could feel something trickle down his nose. He had to hold his face, which meant he dropped Hinata. "I-I'm so sorry Hinata..." He said trying to talk. Hinata stretched her arms, allowing the cool breeze to wash over her. When she did that, **They** moved as well. _"Geez, Hinata, why would you want to hide those." _Kiba thought. Hinata slowly sat up to see Kiba's muffled face. "What's wrong Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked relieved from the heat.

He turned around, so her face was to his back. "Um... muffing." He said through his hands. Hinata confused looked down only to see she didn't have her sweater on. She blushed madly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sensei, can you tell us who owns those panties." Naruto asked seriously, which scared the Uchiha. If Naruto acted like that for every training session, he would actually take him seriously. Jiraya nodded his head in acknowledgment. "These are very intriguing." Jiraya said examing the under wear. "Well I came to a conclusion." He said.

"What is it Sensei?" Naruto asked. _"I' can't believe these idiots." Sasuke said in the back of his head._

"A really cute girl must own these." He said giving them a thumbs up. Sasuke and Naruto both sweat dropped. "A little more descriptive Jiraya-sama!" Naruto yelled. "Okay, okay... well by the cutsy patterns she might probably be young, but the design is much more mature. Also it looks more fitting for a tall slender girl." Jiraya explained. "Wow, you got a real looker." Jiraya grinned. "Did you hear that Sasuke, she must be cute!" Naruto cheered, looking over to Sasuke, only to realize he was gone. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled to the leaving boy.

"Waste. Of. Time." Sasuke said

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you Shino, they were this big." Kiba said trying to portray the size with his hands. Shino rolled his eyes under his shades. "Inuzuka, your discovery doesn't seem to be one of importance." Shino sighed, not really wanting to speak of one of his teammates growth. Kiba only smirked. "Well I'm glad you think that. 'cause their all mine." He grinned. There was a rustling sound, which quickly caught Shino and Kiba's attention. Naruto's head popped out of a tree, looking back and forth. "Damn it where did Sasuke go." Naruto said out loud. Finally acknowledging the other two boys he grinned. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked rudely.

"About Hinata's kick'in body and huge chest." Kiba grinned. Shino grabbed the Inuzuka's collor and dragged him along. "Let go will ya'." Kiba growled.

"Hinata's kick 'in body and huge chest?" Naruto repeated. Impossible, Hinata didn't have any attractive thing about her. Unless, she was actually hiding everything under neath that boring sweater, Naruto began to ponder, when Sakura came along. "Hey Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Her emerald eyes glimmered with boredom. Naruto turned to his teammate, with disappointment. "While my teammate has such a flat, boyish chest." He said his thought out loud. "What was that!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto out of the tree and into the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rview, I did get lazy on a few parts so... still gotta figure out plot.**


	3. Kiba's bet

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 of Pantie Raid, so no Flames.  
**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter three: Kiba's Bet! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto met up with Kiba at the Ramen stand. He softly touched the red bump, which sprung from his head.

"Sakura-chan is always so violent, like a man." He said flinching, fortunately she was currently not there. He spotted Kiba's grey, fur trimmed coat.

"Hey Kiba, What did you mean by earlier." Naruto questioned, sitting next to him. Kiba only slurped the noodles and then turned his attention to the blond.

"Well, you know how Hinata wears those ugly sweaters that make her look unattractive." Kiba said, giving a toothy grin. Naruto nodded his head understanding.

"Well underneath them sweaters is a set of..." Kiba stopped, ordering another bowl of ramen.

"Why did you stop talking?" Naruto asked annoyed. Kiba only grinned leaning his cheek onto his right hand.

"I'll tell you more... if you buy me a round of ramen." Kiba chuckled evilly.

"What! I don't have enough money to buy a round!" Naruto yelled, though he was very fascinated by what Kiba had to say, and Kiba was known for always telling the truth. Naruto defeated placed a stack of dollars on the counter , he took from his frog wallet.

"Good choice, here's the scoop and by the way I wanna make you a bet." Kiba chuckled again, having another bowl of ramen placed infront of him.

"First one to touch them wins."

------------------------------------------------------

The cool breeze blew through Sasuke's hair. He laid on the tree branch. Calmness swept over him, this was when he most at peace. Though something kept on bugging him. He took out the pantie and looked at it. The more time he stared at it, the more comfortable he became. He had to admit they were pretty cute. The pattern consisted of mini green and light blue stars on the white fabric. He sighed. Why did he go and steal these? He placed them back. Naruto's voice rang in his mind. "_Now you have to returned them face to face!" _Yeah, like he would ever do that.

"Hi, the names Uchiha. I took these from your room one night and I considered giving them back two days later." Sasuke said to himself. He felt stupid just thinking those lines. He let out another sigh, but he heard someone down below. His onyx eyes glared down and spotted the boring pale girl. Her bobbed cut indigo hair fell into her eyes.

"What a sob." He said to himself as he saw the girl cry. Did she get raped or something? He landed onto his feet, which surprised the hyuuga.

"Will you stop that crying, it's pathetic." He stated coldly turning away. That did not help Hinata at all, but he did make her quieter than she already was. She couldn't believe Kiba saw them. She sighed while she wiped her tears. She might aswell go home, so know one can see her. Today was a bad day, she would probably now have to lye to Kurenai sensei to skip training for awhile. As she stood, she noticed something slip out of the leaving Uchiha's pocket. She conscienceless picked them out to give them back.

"Excuse me... you dropped these!" Hinata said softly, but he was already gone. She only turned displeased by his attitude. She looked at what was in her hands, and she froze. The cool breeze blew past her, and she fainted.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I'm sorry its so short but I really wanted to update. Trust me I'll update probably tomorrow again, so do not fear!**


	4. Naruto's attempt

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of the creepy story Panty Raid, so no Flames.**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter three: Naruto's Attempt! **

--

"I still don't understand why you insist on us training with Kurenai's team." Kakashi questioned his blond pupil.

"Well, I'm tired of training with Sakura and Sasuke. I need a real challenge." Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Sakura landed a quick punch to his shoulder. Her eyes grew big and white.

"Stop insulting your team, idiot!" she shouted.

"Owe!" Naruto said rubbing his shoulder. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets, in complete silence. _"Idiots." _He thought, as he trotted his way in front.

"I'm glad you're early Kakashi." Kurenai shouted as she became visible to team seven. Kiba had his hands behind his head, having no care in the world. Akamaru followed close behind. Shino looked similar to Sasuke and Hinata, well Hinata was far behind her team. Naruto ran down to greet them.

"Well good afternoon Na—" Kurenai was about to say, but Naruto zoomed by her.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said brushing her off. Kurenai clenched her fist and her red eye twitched. That boy had no respect for authority.

"Hey Hinata, how you doing?" Naruto grinned. Hinata startled, jumped back a bit. Naruto noticed her, let alone talk to her.

"F-F-Fine." Hinata blushed twiddling her fingers. Kiba growled under his breath. Was Naruto actually planning to make a move? Naruto walked along side and began talking as if , they were friends for life. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Naruto wasn't swooning over her like he usually did, perhaps he decided to give up on her. No that's impossible! Sakura was much more inviting then Hinata. Sakura turned to Sasuke and smiled sweetly at him.

"A lovely day isn't it Sasuke-kun." Sakura sang. Sasuke ignored her and began to walk faster. A dark cloud hung over head.

**"Sasuke-kun, will be mine!"** Inner Sakura yelled. This caused Sakura to smile brightly, and pump her fist into the air.

"Are you okay, it looks like your having a seizure." Kurenai asked, raising an eyebrow to the weird girl. Sakura's face became red, and she scooted away, too embarrassed to answer.

"So, Hinata... I was thinking if you wanted to go to the ramen stand with me after training?" Naruto asked, grinning. Hinata blushed furiously, realizing Naruto was asking her on a date.

"S-Sure, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "Alright!" Naruto cheered. He gave a quick glance to Kiba, who was scowling under his breathe.

"I think we should probably get to the training field." Kakashi said, not wanting to waste anymore time.

--

"The objective of this activity is to try and get the flag from me or kakashi." Kurenai said, showing the red flags to the six students. "Whoever, can get these flags, may leave early and do not need to do the loser training." Kakashi added. They nodded their heads understanding. Naruto was just focusing on beating Kiba at the bet, while Sakura tried hard to impress Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, let's be partners." She said, crawling over to Sasuke. They had hidden behind the many buses of the training ground.

"No." He said sharply, peering through the opening of the bush, the sunlights playing on his cheeks.

"Why, not Sasuke-kun. I'm thinking of a strategy and your really strong so-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's hand.

"I'm working alone." Sasuke said. Sakura feeling rejected crawled away to sob.

--

Hours past by, and the only person who managed to capture a flag was Shino who impressively took it from Kakashi. He used a new technique he had been practicing. He used a fly to distract Kakashi, who was reading his novel. The fly came buzzing by his ear, so Kakashi swatted it away. But he missed, since the fly had rather odd speed for a normal insect. It just wouldn't leave him alone. While he tried to swat the fly away, a quiet colony of bees snatched the flag and handed it to Shino. Kakashi was still unaware of this since he continued to swat the stupid fly away. Kurenai, who witnessed the whole ordeal had to suppress her laughter. I guess Kakashi's pride was hurt, just a bit. I mean what kind of man can recover from being defeated by a fly.

The only flag available now was Kurenai's, which she was guarding with her life. "_They'll never get it." _Kurenai yawned to herself. They were out in the training grounds for a long time now, and soon it would become dark. Being bored stiff, Kurenai felt a slight tap on her behind. She glanced down to see someone's orange sleeved arm reaching out of the ground, trying to feel for the flag. That's why it was so quiet, Naruto was underground trying to get the flag from underneath Kurenai. Her red eye twitched once more before she grabbed the startled arm and lifted it out of the ground.

"Whoa Kurenai-chan, your strong." Naruto laughed, trying to seem innocent. "My punches are really strong to." She said, anger visible on her face.

"C'mon Kurenai, don't be like that. If it makes you feel better, you have a really nice can." Naruto grinned.

"How dare you, you little runt." Kurenai said, enraged by Naruto's comment.

Hinata who had been waiting patiently but saw her chance and sprang out of the bushes. She ran silently, hoping Naruto would distract Kurenai further. Too bad Sasuke saw the opportunity as well and began running faster then her. She wasn't going to let him beat her, she was going to leave training early. She picked up her speed and soon they were neck to neck. They glared at each other for a minute, Sasuke's eyes clearly stating _"You might as well give up." _

"Ah...Kurenai-chan." Naruto pointed behind her, but she ignored him. "KURENAI-CHAN." He said louder.

"WHAT!" She responded back. "Behind you." Naruto chuckled. Kurenai turned back and was startled to see the two racing to her. Hinata ran faster seeing the flag in her grasp.

"I got it." She said grabbing onto the flag. "No way." Sasuke said grabbing for it as well. The four of them tumbled down, landing hard onto the ground. "Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked coming out of the bushes. Kakashi, Kiba and Shino also went to check on the fallen ninjas. Hinata felt a strong weight on her and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry but in her hold, she felt the silky flag. "I got it." Hinata said to herself, proud. Still feeling the pressure, eye vision became clear and soon someones form came into view.

"NO WAY!" Kiba shouted, digging his hands into his hair. "Sasuke won... the bet." Naruto said sitting up from the ground.

It was true, the Uchiha had fallen on top of Hinata, holding onto her chest, and too shocked to let go.


End file.
